


Adjustments

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Series: A New Path [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Mutants, Charles isn't happy, Family Issues, Fix-It, Hank and Erik don't get along, M/M, Mentions of Holocaust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, and he's done putting up with things, death of a child discussed, post- DOFP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to the mansion was never going to be simple for Erik.</p>
<p>A series of vignettes taking place after my story Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

Charles looked between the two men staring off against each other, yellow eyes glaring down green. Erik was ramrod straight, arms folded, refusing to move an inch while Hank looked ready to pounce at any second.

‘Hank-’ Charles began.

‘I just don’t get it Charles. How can you let him stay? After everything that happened in Washington? He tried to kill Raven, he tried to kill me, and he dropped a stadium on you.’

‘Yes Hank, I distinctly remember that,’ said Charles tersely. ‘In fact I’d say it was rather hard to forget.’

Hank gave a low growl. ‘Then why?’

Erik spoke up. ‘Because whatever future we may have prevented-’

‘After you nearly screwed everything up,’ shot back Hank.

‘-It’s obvious that we can only continue to achieve something better if Charles and I work together, not apart, and it shouldn’t have to take the end of the world for that to happen. We’ve discussed things and Charles is willing to accept my help.’

Hank considered this for a long while. ‘Fine,’ he said at last, ‘but if you try anything, anything at all, I will-’

‘Do absolutely nothing compared to what I will do to him.’ Charles’ voice was brisk and business-like. ‘Whilst I have opened our doors to Erik, he is more than aware that I won’t stand for anything resembling his past actions.’ Charles fixed Erik with a hard look which the metal manipulator conceded with a nod. Erik knew that if he turned his back on Charles this time, he would most definitely deserve whatever was coming to him.

Hank still looked edgy, but after one last growl turned back to the dining room. They’d been about to start breakfast before Erik strolled in casually and Hank nearly leapt across the table at him in response. Charles had barely managed to drag the two men out into the hallway before any blood could spill.

The small cluster of students around the doorway bolted from where they’d been watching as soon as the three men turned back towards them. Erik hadn’t had much of a chance to take note of them before Hank has gone on the offensive. There were four of them, three girls and a boy. The oldest were two of the girls; one a Native American with long black hair and the other pale with bright red hair. The boy was very young, around seven, wearing a pair of red sunglasses. There was something about him that looked slightly familiar to Erik. The last girl looked to be the boy’s age or maybe a little younger, and was black with vivid white hair.

Erik paused for a moment before taking the seat to the right of Charles’ space at the head of the table. Of course this meant Hank would be seated opposite him and no doubt shooting him daggers throughout the meal, but he’d dealt with worse.

Once they were all assembled in their seats, Charles turned to address everyone.

‘Now that everything has been settled, I’d like to introduce someone to you. This is Erik Lehnsherr, he’ll be staying with us now. Erik, may I introduce to you Rahne Sinclair, Danielle Moonstar, Alex’s brother Scott Summers, and Ororo Monroe.’ Erik nodded at each of them in turn. They didn’t seem particularly wary of him. The young girl, Ororo, even gave a shy little wave. ‘Where are-’

‘They’re coming Professor,’ said Danielle. ‘Last time I saw them they were arguing outside the bathrooms.’

‘That sounds about right, thank you Dani.’ Charles gestured to the food in front of them. ‘Well let’s not wait; they could still be some time. Dig in, everyone.’

A clatter and scramble came as everyone started diving for various plates of toast, egg, bacon, sausage, and pitchers of juice. Charles leaned over to grab food for himself and Erik, launching into an explanation of the rebuilding the school so far and lessons, along with a few of his plans for expansion. It wasn’t too different to the one he would be giving to parents of possible students. ‘Of course we won’t be a fully established school again until next year, we still need to find more staff and teachers, but for now we’re doing fine.’ Charles finished and poured himself a cup of tea, ignoring the occasional glace from Hank.

Scott looked up from his plate. ‘Is Mr Lehnsherr gonna be a teacher?’

Charles looked uncertain, lowering his cup. ‘Well Scott, that’s up to Mr Lehnsherr.’ He seemed calm, but Dani and Rahne exchanged a look, clearly picking up on the tension in the Professor’s voice.

‘We’ll see,’ said Erik, placing his coffee cup to the side, ‘after all, I’ve found myself with an abundance of free time as of late.’ He flashed Charles a small smile.

That seemed to satisfy everyone’s curiosity and breakfast resumed. Charles let out a breath, hoping that maybe everything could calm down now and he and Erik could talk some more before class started about Erik’s options.

Of course that was when a silver haired teenage speedster walked into the dining room accompanied by a girl with wavy brown hair.

‘Ah, Peter, Wanda, good morning.’

‘Hey Prof, sorry we’re la-‘ Peter ground to a halt, Wanda bumping into his back.

‘Hey Pete, move it.’ Wanda shoved him lightly, but Peter didn’t notice.

He was too busy staring at Erik.

Erik looked up and noticed the newcomers, his face paling. He got up from his chair, swallowing as if getting ready to say something.

‘P-’

Peter immediately sped off in a blur, knocking Wanda over. She got up and ran after him, calling his name.

‘What was that about?’ Rahne asked.

‘Erik?’ Charles gazed at the other man’s face with concern.

‘There’s something else that we need to talk about,’ Erik managed at last.

‘What is it?’

‘I’d prefer it if you just got it from my mind.’

Charles found this odd, but obliged and raised a hand to his temple.

A moment later his fork clattered loudly to the table.

‘Oh.’


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik lays out his history to the twins.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of the Holocaust and discusses the death of a child.

Erik sat on the edge of the chair. Opposite him on the sofa were two identical sets of brown eyes; Magda’s eyes.

A wave of nausea twisted Erik’s stomach. He wanted to bolt, or vomit. He’d faced a lot in his lifetime, but something about talking to the children he inadvertently abandoned was more terrifying than anything else he could think of in that moment.

There was a soft squeeze at his wrist. Charles was sitting in his chair next to him, concern all over his features. He was there for support, both for Erik and for the twins. He had been the one to convince Peter to sit down and talk when the teen had looked ready to run halfway to Mexico.

‘So,’ he began. ‘I’m...’

‘You’re our father.’ Peter said blankly.

Erik swallowed. ‘Yes.’ Charles’ hand squeezed his again.

‘How long have you known?’

‘I had my suspicions when you mentioned your mother knowing someone who could control metal, but that wasn’t exactly the best time to discuss the issue.’

‘Because you were too busy dropping buildings on people and playing supervillain on the news.’ Peter was fidgeting, foot bouncing slightly on the floor. Wanda said nothing, but studied Erik’s face. It felt like a judgement, those eyes staring him down.

‘I was only doing what I thought was necessary to protect our kind.’

Peter scoffed. ‘Bullshit.’

‘Pietro-’

Peter’s face drained of colour, and then he jumped up out of his seat. ‘Shut up!’

Wanda grabbed his arm. ‘Pete, don’t-’

‘No! He’s an asshole, Wanda, he’s a bad guy. Why the Hell should we listen to him?’

Wanda yanked him down back into his seat. ‘Well maybe if you shut up for two seconds that would help.’ She shot Erik an impatient look. ‘What exactly happened between you and our mom?’

Erik was a little taken aback by her bluntness.

_Definitely your daughter then._

Erik spared Charles a quick glare before turning back to the twins and taking a deep breath. ‘Magda and I..... We met first when we were both children in Germany. Her family were travelling through the city and we would play together. I never expected to see her again after they left, especially once the war started.’ He untangled his hand from Charles’ and slowly rolled up his sleeve to expose the number underneath. Neither twin reacted. ‘My family and I were taken, along with so many other Jews and your mother’s people the Romani, to the camps. When I was separated from my parents my mutation activated and I bent a gate trying to reach them. It attracted the attention of a man named Schmidt who wanted to see what made me and my powers.....tick.’ He swallowed and clenched his shaking hands. This wouldn’t be easy, laying out his past to his children, but they needed to know and understand.

‘He killed my mother when I failed to use my power to move a coin, and then experimented on me to unlock my power and make me stronger. I never knew exactly what happened to my father, but I never saw him again.

‘I was kept separate from other prisoners a lot of the time, but one day I saw your mother in the yard. I wanted to call out to her, but if the guards and Schmidt knew that I knew her she would have been used against me too. The next time I saw her was during the revolt when many of us escaped. I saw her running and grabbed her hand. Some of her family had gotten out, including her cousin Marya. We fled across country, going from village to village and avoiding soldiers. I would use my powers to help us steal food and supplies, anything we needed, until we met a group of Romani who took us in. We recovered with them for a few months, but I couldn’t stay. I’d sworn to myself that I would find Schmidt and make him pay for the death of my mother. I trained and searched, but I didn’t find him. Several years later I was in Ukraine and saw Magda again. It was in the market and she recognised me. Her smile was so beautiful, and seeing her again after so much horror looking so alive, I was stuck. This time I did stay, I wanted to try and put everything behind me for her. We fell in love and soon after were married.’

Erik doesn’t have to look to his left to know the look of shock on Charles’ face. This was something they had never discussed, ever, not even after they’d become lovers. He had mentioned Magda briefly, but refused to elaborate and Charles had let him be. He’d intended to tell Charles everything one day, but then Cuba had put a stop to that like it had so many other things.

‘We didn’t have much, I worked in a construction site and for a time we were very happy. Magda was a wonderful mother.’

‘But,’ Peter’s voice had lost the anger, but still had a note of accusation to it, ‘I thought you didn’t know about us until I broke you out of prison.’

Erik shook his head. ‘I didn’t.’ He closed his eyes and let memories he’d tried for so long to hold back come forward. ‘You had a sister. Her name was Anya.’

Both twins gaped at him. Charles had placed a hand on his wrist again, though Erik hardly felt it. He was remembering that little girl; her bright auburn hair, her green eyes, the way she would love to climb trees and collect shiny stones that she found, the way she laughed with delight whenever he picked her up. His Anya, his Mäuschen.

Wanda’s voice was small and tentative. ‘What happened to her?’

‘She-’ Erik’s voice cracked and he took a moment to compose himself. ‘I had gotten into an argument with the foreman at the construction site. He was cheating me and other workers out of our pay. Anya was sick and needed medicine that we couldn’t afford. I was angry and when he went to punch me I used my power on reflex and threw a crowbar at him. It was the first time I had used my powers since marrying your mother. I ran home and told your mother that we had to leave town, but when she was about to run upstairs and get Anya a group of men came in. It was the foreman and his friends. They dragged Magda outside and when I ran out and tried to stop them I was knocked out with a wooden bat. The house was already burning when I came to, and Anya was still inside. She was screaming, and screaming, and then nothing.

‘The next thing I remember, your mother was yelling at me to stop and all the men were dead. I had used my power and they were ripped apart by tools or impaled on metal bars. I reached for your mother, but she called me a monster and fled. I searched for her desperately, but when I found that she had gone to the Romani who had helped us before they told me that she had died and that Marya had gone to America. After that I threw myself back into my mission to find Schmidt, it was the only thing I had left.’

When he finished the silence in the room became thick. Erik hung his head and gripped Charles’ hand tightly. He had managed to get it all out without shedding a tear, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

‘Mom came to America with Marya,’ Wanda said at last. ‘She got sick and died when we were babies. After that Marya raised us, and we called her ”mom” ‘cos it was just easier. When our powers appeared she told us that our father could control metal, but that was all she’d ever say.’ Wanda smiled sadly. ‘She loves us, but she just didn’t know what to do with us when our powers went crazy. After we saw you on TV she told us that you were our father, but she never said why mom left you. She was a little freaked and found a card Peter had with the Professor’s name on it and that’s how we ended up here.’

Charles nodded. ‘That’s right. They arrived not long after Hank and I returned from Washington. Peter is actually the reason we were able to get so much of the mansion sorted again so quickly.’ He was attempting to keep his voice light, but it was clearly a strain. Erik could feel Charles’ telepathic presence in the back of his mind, wanting to reach for him, to help him, but he kept it firmly shut out.

Then Peter looked up from where he’d been staring at the floor since Erik had finished speaking. ‘What happened to the guy you were looking for? The one who killed your mom?’

‘I killed him,’ Erik said simply.

Peter nodded, but didn’t say anything else for a while. ‘I....Look, you’re still an asshole. But, I mean, I’m.....sorry that all that happened to you.’ He stood up, twitching and looking everywhere but at Erik. ‘I just....I need to...’

‘It’s been a lot to take in, I know,’ Charles reassured. Erik felt incapable of saying anything else at the moment, and he was grateful that Charles was stepping in. ‘Take the rest of the day, both of you. Erik and I will be here if you want to talk about anything else.’

‘Is he staying?’ Wanda asked.

 ‘Yes. We’re trying to work together from now on.’

Peter went to leave, glancing back to Wanda in a silent request to follow, before walking rather than running out the door. Wanda got up to follow, but then paused in the doorway.

 ‘How did you know his name is Pietro?’ She asked. Erik looked up. ‘When we were little the other kids picked on his for having a weird name, so he stopped using it. So how did you know?’

‘When Magda was pregnant we talked about a lot of names. Pietro is what we decided on if she had a boy.’

Wanda seemed to take this in for a moment, then nodded and left without another word.

As soon as the door closed behind her Erik slumped forward, the effort of keeping it together finally too much. He felt pressure on his shoulders, gently nudging him back to sitting upright. Charles was in front of him.

‘Breathe, Erik,’ he said. ‘Just breathe.’

They sat like that for some time, not saying anything. A thousand thoughts spun through Erik’s head. Magda had been so afraid of him she had run to the other side of the world to get away from him.

‘They would have been five.’

‘What?’

Erik met Charles’ eyes.

‘When I met you, they would have been five. We travelled so much when we were recruiting, how close-’

‘There’s no way you could have known.’ Charles’ grip on his shoulders was solid, calming, comforting. ‘You had no reason to think that Magda had been pregnant when she left. You thought she was dead. You couldn’t have known. You didn’t abandon them, Erik.’

‘But if I had known-’

Charles shook his head. ‘You can’t think like that. Focussing on the “what could have been?” will do you no good. Trust me, I know.’ Erik nodded. So many years in the mansion, trapped with the ghosts of the past. Yes, Charles knew.

Erik leaned forward and rested his head against Charles’ shoulder.

‘They probably hate me.’

‘That’s something else that you can’t know, Erik. This is all too new, too strange for them. They don’t know you other than what they saw on the television. Once they come to know you, to understand, it will be different.’

Erik gave a small, humourless laugh. ‘Quite the eventful first day back.’

‘You could say that.’ Charles tipped Erik’s back so that their eyes could meet. ‘No second thoughts about staying?’

There was no hesitance. ‘None.’ Erik let his head fall back down again. This was intimate, perhaps too intimate too soon from what he and Charles had agreed last night. But Erik needed this, and he was indebted to Charles for allowing it.

‘Thank you,’ Erik said quietly.

‘Anytime, my friend.’

 

Later when Erik returned to his room there was something resting on his bed. It was a small black and white photograph. It showed a woman, Magda, Erik realised, sitting in a bed with two small bundles in her arms. She was gazing at them with so much love and a warm smile was on her face. He turned it over and in small letters was written _‘Magda with Pietro and Wanda. June 12, 1957.’_

Erik sank to the floor, back against the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving the small window into the past. He brushed his thumb over the image of the woman who he once loved and lost.

The tears came at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I initially intended, it really got away from me a little.
> 
> I've based a lot of this on Magneto's backstory from the comics, with little changes here and there to make it match up with the movie timeline better.
> 
> I will ask that if I've used the term Romani incorrectly please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the interest in my writing so far.
> 
> This will be a series of smaller moments setting things up before the big, more action orientated, section of my planned series.
> 
> I wanted to include a couple of less widely used mutants for the story, and decided on Wolfsbane and Mirage because I've always had a bit of a soft spot for them.
> 
> Obviously soon I'm going to be playing a bit fast and loose with comics mythology.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, next up: family therapy.


End file.
